Goku Black
Goku Black (or mainly just referred to as Black) is the main antagonist of the Future Trunks saga of Dragonball Super. He is a mysterious evil being who bares a striking resemblance to Goku and has caused the Earth's second apocalypse in Future Trunks' timeline. He is one of the biggest threats in the entire Dragon Ball franchise as he poses a threat to all time and space. He is voiced by Masako Nozawa. History Goku Black has traveled to many planets destroying life on every one of them. One day he arrived on Future Earth and then he said in the name of justice he brought humanity to the brink of extinction until Future Trunks tried to stop him. Future Trunks spends over a year trying to beat him having many fights against Black with Trunks nearly escaping with his life and then going into hiding waiting for Bulma to prepare the fuel to take a trip back in time. Upon sensing Trunks' ki Black destroys Bulma's lab and kills Bulma in front of Trunks. He also kills Future Mai after sensing Trunks ki again after he escaped. After that Trunks fights and Black beats Trunks very easily and charges a ki blast sphere about to kill him within a inch of his life Trunks then throws his sword and blasts Black with a Masenko. Black blocks his attack then he loses sights of Trunks until Trunks came out of the ground in the time machine he then tries to blast Trunks with a Dark Version of the Kamehameha until Trunks vanishes to the present timeline by the capsule corp time machine. After Trunks goes into the past Black tries to look for him trying to sense for him across the planet until his ring of time reacts and opens a time portal which he goes into and ends up in the past. He finds Future Trunks and meets Goku and Vegeta. Future Trunks upon seeing Black was enraged and was about to fight him until stopped by Vegeta. Goku goes in Future Trunks place and Black begins the fight with the same Golden-Black ki blast sphere he tried to kill Future Trunks with and sends Goku flying. Goku then powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and fights back the 2 seem evenly match. Throughout the fight though the Ring of Time attempts to pull Black back into the Future. Black fights it until he could no longer resist the Ring of Time's pull and is pulled back into the future but not before destroying Trunks time machine. Upon returning he collapses from his injuries after his fight with Goku but is not upset and says he will get stronger from injuries regaining his composure. Black proceeded to test his increased power, using a Golden-Black Ki sphere, bigger than it's usual size firing it. Pleased with his increased power and embedding Goku's fighting style into his own. Personality He is extremely ruthless and has killed many humans including Future Bulma without a second thought saying it was in the name of "Justice". During his fight with Future Trunks he was enjoying the battle and has demonstrated a sense of brutality as he savagely kicks Trunks right arm breaking his bones and then shoots a barrage of Ki blasts at him. Also judging from his derogatory comments about Trunks' Saiyan heritage, it is possible he has some negative feelings towards those with Saiyan blood. Yet at the same time refers to them as a proud warrior race, and finds Trunks' unbecoming tactics for a Saiyan disgusting. He also has high respects for Goku saying it is a honor to fight him. He also shares a few traits with Goku, namely his desire to fight strong opponents and love for fighting, even going as far as not using his full power at the beginning of the battle to have a good fight. Black shares Goku's determination, after seeing Future Trunks disappear in the Time Machine, he promises to find him while claiming that there's nowhere for him to run. Goku Black utterly detests humanity, perceiving them as a blasphemy and God's greatest mistake. He elaborates this by stating that he has scoured several universes and has implied to have seen enough timelines via Time Ring to feel vindicated in his belief that humanity is an existence that prevents the universe as a whole from becoming a true paradise and has taken upon himself to destroy all traces of mankind, who he believes have only been allowed to live as long as they have because the God's are too prideful to acknowledge their failure in creating humans. He shows masochistic traits, such as taking a full-force punch from Future Trunks while laughing, and seemingly enjoys the pain inflicted to him by Goku. However he was slightly irritated when Trunks threw his sword at him, in order to intercept Black's charged ki blast. Appearance His physical appearance is identical to that of Goku's but with some differences. He has a more thinner physique and facial structure. His eyes are more sharper and has a somewhat younger look then Goku. His Gi consists of a sleeveless dark grey jacket, a long sleeved black undershirt, a red sash, black pants and white boots. He wears a single earring on his left ear and a silver ring on his right index finger. Powers and Abilities He is strong enough to easily beat Future Trunks (in his Super Saiyan form) in battle, gets blasted with a ki-powered shotgun without getting hurt, and kill almost every human within a year. It is said by Future Trunks that Goku Black possesses power equal or greater than Super Saiyan 3 Goku. However, during the encounter with Goku, Black was roughly comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Goku and kept gradually increasing his power during the fight. After his encounter with Goku, Black embedded Goku's fighting style into his own, making him more powerful than before. Conventional weapons such as guns won't hurt him and the bullets he caught from said guns were severely deformed. Even after being caught in an explosion that brought Sky Scrapers down on him burying him under he shrugged it off without a scratch. It's been speculated that his power is enough to threaten the entire Universe, and will force the involvement of the Gods of Destruction: Beerus and Champa, the Supreme Kais, and even the Omni-King himself. Gallery Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-97.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-48-99.jpg Goku black evil grin.jpg Dragon-ball-super-episode-49-black-goku.png Gokublack.jpg Dragon-Ball-Super-Goku-Black-760x426.jpg Goku_Black_DBS.jpg Goku_Black.jpg Gock.png Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-49-B.jpg|Goku Black using Instant Transmission dragon-ball-super-048-goku-and-black.gif|The difference between Goku and Goku Black Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-vs-goku-fight-760x427.jpg|Goku vs Goku Black Dragon-ball-super-black-goku-fight-760x427.jpg|Goku Black during his fight with Goku Goku vs Black.jpg Collision.jpg dragon-ball-super-050-09-goku-black-powerup.jpg|Goku Black's Dark Aura Goku Evil Laugh.gif|Goku Black's Evil Laugh dragon_ball_super_episode_51_05.jpg|Goku Black mimicking Goku's fighting stance Trivia *Goku Black is the Third evil counterpart of Goku to appear, the first two beings were Turles and Shadow Goku. *Black has the same voice Japanese voice actress as Goku: Masako Nozawa *Black makes his first video game apperance in Dragon Ball Heroes. *His Ki blasts attacks are Yellow with black centers. *All of Goku Black's moves and techniques are the same as Goku's only dark versions. *Similar to Future 17 and Future 18, he caused apocalyptic destruction in the future. *Black already knew Goku's name when they first encountered. Category:Fighter Category:Male Villains Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Psychopath Category:Dark Forms Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Nemesis Category:Vigilante Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Terrorists Category:Dark Messiah Category:Magic Category:Supervillains Category:Complete Monster